Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{t + 2}{4t - 10} = 6$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t - 10$ $ -(t + 2) = 6(4t - 10) $ $-t - 2 = 24t - 60$ $-2 = 25t - 60$ $58 = 25t$ $25t = 58$ $t = \dfrac{58}{25}$